supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11)
This article is about the 2019 episode. To see Abomasnow on Workpoint Entertainment, see July 15 (The Mask Project A) and August 19 (I Can See Your Voice). Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan is a repeat episode of the Celebrity Family Feud 2019 season. It will air on August 11, 2019, an air date that was supposed to be for Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs or a new episode. The Feud returns on August 11 after not airing the Sunday before due to ABC broadcasting the CMA Fest instead of Celebrity Family Feud, The $100k Pyramid and To Tell the Truth. Volcarona is the defending champion. Due to Jakkapat Wattanasin's fight against Thiti Mahatyotaruk in 10 Fight 10, the Jaokhun-Bank Thiti match acts as the third round matches. Because of that, Jinjett Wattanasin nor Jaylerr Kritsanapoom qualified for the final seedings. Players ;Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering *Sherri Shepherd - former co-host of "The View"; playing for Summit View School *Lauren Mary Marshall - sister *DeAndre Williams - nephew *Christopher Keishawn Wilson-Smith - cousin-in-law *Marcus Deshaun Wilson-Smith - cousin VERSUS *Ian Ziering - actor known for "Sharknado" and "Beverly Hills, 90210"; playing for EB Medical Research Foundation *Erin Ziering - wife *Nina Ludwig - mother-in-law *Barry Ziering - brother *Jeffrey Ziering - brother ;Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan *Tommy Chong - comedian and actor known for "Cheech & Chong"; playing for A Place Called Home *Paris Chong - son *Precious Chong - daughter *Robbi Chong - daughter *Rae Dawn Chong - daughter VERSUS Derek Fisher & Gloria Govan - playing for LA84 Foundation *Derek Fisher - five-time NBA Champion with the Los Angeles Lakers *Gloria Govan - TV host/actress *Gloria Mendoza Govan - Gloria's mother *Wynn Michael Govan - Gloria's father *Lonnie Govan - Gloria's brother Withdrawals * Mario Lopez → replaced by Saranyu Winaipanit * Patricio O'Ward → replaced by Thanapob Leeratanakajorn * Jakkapat Wattanasin (fighting in 10 Fight 10) → replaced by Chanathip Songkrasin Seeds Starting with this tournament, the entry is restricted. Notably, Alexander Rossi would sit out of the Feud tournaments for the first time since 2015 due to Daai Daeng's restrictions. Rossi would've been allowed to play in the second half had Abomasnow not play Pokphong in the drama, or get a main role in the drama. The restrictions for players applied for the second half of the 2019 Feud: they had to be a current or former IndyCar Series captain, a contestant on The Mask Singer Thailand, a Thailand SuperStar IG entry ranked above Abomasnow by the air date, be an actor on the Daai Daeng drama, or a Thai actor signed into Channel 3 or Channel 7. The unseeded players will still play the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup, but host their own Team Unseeded tournaments starting the week after the Daai Daeng Cup; and all must take place in the United States. During the airing of the drama, they won't enter Team Seeded tournaments. Team Unseeded will start playing the same tournaments with Team Seeded players again at the 2019 Petit Le Mans. The first unseeded tournament is the 2019 Pocono Restricted Cup. Jakkapat Wattanasin failed to qualify, as he had to fight against Bank Thiti in 10 Fight 10. As this episode is from the 2018 season, only seeds that had played in France vs. Croatia or the August 19 episode are considered. IndyCar decided to use Honchkrow, Magmortar and Vaporeon as seeds, due to them being Team Seeded's associated members for Daai Daeng. Mario Lopez failed to qualify for the seedings for the tournament, as he opted to withdraw from the final tournament, likely because Lopez didn't participate in both episodes due to an Achilles injury. IndyCar decided to send Honchkrow a top ten seed instead, based on the Greek's success in the Cup of the 2019 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. Dale Coyne Racing's Beartic qualified 5th, and prevented the RLLR-Penske duo of Jirayu La-ongmanee/Josef Newgarden from qualifying for the seedings in the top six. Simon Pagenaud Metagross Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Beartic Volcarona Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Honchkrow Apolo Anton Ohno Ueli Kestenholz Graham Rahal Ryan Hunter-Reay James Hinchcliffe Joey Fatone Pidgeot Decidueye Rashad Jennings Vaporeon Adam Rippon Marko Manieri Magmortar Heracross Allen Ford Jordan Fisher Chespin Tyranitar Tanont Chumroen Chris Nicholson Larvesta Nidoking Draw Finals Top half Section 1 S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1=Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= L Ngamchaweng | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Scolipede | RD1-score03-1=Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= DP Lum | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= BamBam | RD1-score05-1=Ziering | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Indracusin | RD1-score06-1=Shepherd | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Amoonguss | RD1-score07-1=Shepherd | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=21 | RD1-team08= A Rippon | RD1-score08-1=Ziering | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=26 | RD1-team09= J Fisher | RD1-score09-1=Shepehrd | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Machamp | RD1-score10-1=Ziering | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= J Chuanchuen | RD1-score11-1=Shepherd | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Je Wattanasin | RD1-score12-1=Ziering | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= C Marshall | RD1-score13-1=Shepherd | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Magearna | RD1-score14-1=Ziering | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Litten | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=12 | RD1-team16= U Kestenholz | RD1-score16-1=Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Chong | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fisher | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Chong | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Fisher | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fisher | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Chong | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1=W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=B | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=B | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1=W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score01-1=Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= K Aramboy | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= K Kantathavorn | RD1-score03-1=Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= A Chanagun | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= M Manheim | RD1-score05-1=Shepherd | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Thundurus | RD1-score06-1=Ziering | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Gupta | RD1-score07-1=Ziering | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=28 | RD1-team08= Tyranitar | RD1-score08-1=Shepherd | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=18 | RD1-team09= Decidueye | RD1-score09-1=Shepherd | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Hydreigon | RD1-score10-1=Ziering | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= J Sompithak | RD1-score11-1=Shepherd | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= H Zhang | RD1-score12-1=Ziering | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= P Nilachulaka | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= T Hsu | RD1-score14-1=Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Skorupi | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= Beartic | RD1-score16-1=Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Chong | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fisher | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Chong | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Fisher | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fisher | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Chong | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1=W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=B | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=B | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1=W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 P Saderd | RD1-score01-1=Shepherd | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= JP Montoya | RD1-score02-1=Ziering | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Avalugg | RD1-score03-1=Shepherd | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= R Briscoe | RD1-score04-1=Ziering | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= N Devahastin | RD1-score05-1=Ziering | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= O Pupart | RD1-score06-1=Shepherd | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= B Bhirombhakdi | RD1-score07-1=Shepherd | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=19 | RD1-team08= R Jennings | RD1-score08-1=Ziering | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=29 | RD1-team09= T Chumroen | RD1-score09-1=Shepherd | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= P Demers | RD1-score10-1=Ziering | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Nickson | RD1-score11-1=Shepherd | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= U Prommin | RD1-score12-1=Ziering | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Boonrod | RD1-score13-1=Ziering | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Ji Wattanasin | RD1-score14-1=Shepherd | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= P Ayanaputra | RD1-score15-1=Ziering | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-team16= W Power | RD1-score16-1=Shepherd | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Chong | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Fisher | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Fisher | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=Chong | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Fisher | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Chong | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Fisher | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Chong | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1=W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=B | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=B | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1=W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 Metagross | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes